<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light my cigarette by thatsabitgay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432611">Light my cigarette</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsabitgay/pseuds/thatsabitgay'>thatsabitgay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff and Angst, High School, Lots of Angst, M/M, Neil Josten is a Little Shit, Neil Josten is a Mess, Protective Andrew Minyard, Sassy Neil Josten, bruises and scars show up on your soulmate for 24 hours, just read it trust me bros, lots of fluff, neil and allison are the perfect sibling duo, whole lot of fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsabitgay/pseuds/thatsabitgay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the years, Neil had to find ways to distract himself from the horrors of his life and so it was expected that he had a list of things to do. The most common being to focus on his soul marks.</p><p>Years ago, up until Neil was fourteen, the marks would show up all the time. Painless bruises and cuts, scars and scratches. They would appear for twenty-four hours before vanishing, despite his soulmate still baring them.</p><p>Now they were much rarer. A scratch now and again from average clumsiness. A bruise from playing sports perhaps.</p><p>They used to be much more sinister. Hand marks in the wrong places. Scars too neat to be accidental.</p><p>There was someone out there for Neil. Someone to hope for.</p><p>Maybe they were hoping for him too…</p><p>--</p><p>Neil has lived his entire live in solitary abuse. But now, with his mother dead and his father in prison, he has a shot at a 'normal' life when the Reynolds family adopt him. </p><p> (A Highschool AU and a Soulmate AU merged into one! Hope you enjoy!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew Minyard &amp; Renee Walker, Neil Josten &amp; Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten &amp; Allison Reynolds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The staring contest carried on for a whole five minutes and twenty-three seconds before one of them finally caved. It was always a toss up between who would win, seeing as Allison and Neil Reynolds were both equally as stubborn as the other, yet, for reasons unknown, this session’s winner was Neil. Allison let out a groan and fell back on her bed, ignoring Neil’s victory grin.</p><p>“Fine!” She whined, “We’ll skip shopping. But you better at least wear the most decent of your ratty outfits. Don’t embarrass me.”</p><p>“I solemnly promise,” Neil sarcastically agreed, nodding.</p><p>In reply, Allison rolled his eyes, nudging his thigh with her foot. “Rude bitch.”</p><p>Neil briefly wondered if that kick would bruise but was quickly distracted by their names being called from down the stairs.</p><p>Quickly switching from rivals to sidekicks, they both shot each other a matching bitch-face. “The Rents.” They stated, simultaneously, before Allison let out a light chuckle. “It’s so refreshing to have someone else to bitch about my parents to, rather than just my reflection.”</p><p>They often avoided the fact that Neil had only been Allison’s brother for four months because it reminded Neil of his time before that which were pretty much all bad memories.</p><p>It was only in early May that Neil’s mother finally decided to leave his abusive father.</p><p>Nathan Wesninski was a vile, sick human being who fed from the enjoyment of making people hurt; whether the person screaming below his knife were random drunks he’d pick up from local bars (always the kind of people that on one would notice went missing), helpless animals or even his wife or son… No one was spared.</p><p>Young Nathaniel Wesninski was not innocent to these horrors. Up until he was around five or six years old, he only bared witness to the furious mood swings and the lashing out now and again. He’d presumed that the screams he heard at night were just his mother’s. He’d made scenarios up in his head of what she was so worked up about. Perhaps, she was watching a scary film.</p><p>It was on his seventh birthday (feeling adult and brave) that he decided to investigate.</p><p>Nothing could have prepared him for the scene he found upon reaching the forbidden basement. The smell and the stains of blood. The cleavers and the axes hanging from the wall. The opened case of styled knives on the floor by the table. The unknown woman that lay sobbing upon said table as his father squeezed at her throat, a knife breaking the skin at her abdomen. Nathaniel’s squeak of terror that escaped would be the worst mistake he ever made.</p><p>After that, Nathaniel became a frequent visitor to the basement.</p><p>It wasn’t until nine more years passed that Mary finally decided to escape the abuse. With nothing more than a duffel bag of essentials each, tucked in the trunk of the car the night before, Mary took a wrong turn on her way to Nathaniel’s soccer match (a rare privilege he was allowed as to keep up appearances) and together they silently left Baltimore.</p><p>It took five days for Nathan to track them down.</p><p>The plan had been simple. Cross state lines, go to an airport, fly back to Mary’s family in England.</p><p>They underestimated Nathaniel’s father and he found them at one of the Reynolds chain hotels.</p><p>Mary had been in the bedroom, defenceless, whilst Nathaniel stood at the vending machine a floor above. The one on their own floor had been broken. Who knows what could have happened had it not been…</p><p>Allison had practically forced Nathaniel under her wing as soon as she saw the small teenager whose mother had been brutally murdered, and father arrested in her own dad’s hotel. It didn’t take much begging for her parents to adopt him and it didn’t take anything more than her father’s money to persuade court to give him custody.</p><p>Now, it was late August and he was living a different life completely.</p><p>Nathaniel Wesninski became Neil Reynolds – it was Allison’s idea to drop his father’s name and keep what was left. His new parents were inadequate but amazing compared to his previous. His sister was the first person to ever care for him and Neil would do anything for her.</p><p>He still mourned his mother, but he would never mourn that life.</p><p>Sensing the sourness that her remark had filtered into the room, Allison rolled over off the bed and onto her feet. “Which heels are the clunkiest? I want to jump down the stairs in them to piss my mom off.”</p><p>Neil sat up from his lounging position and leaned over to grab his hoodie from where he’d discarded it at the bottom of the bed. “The black ones.” He said, randomly.</p><p>He couldn’t see Allison as he pulled the hoodie over his head, but the huff was enough to judge the inevitable side-eye or eye-roll he was given. “Useless.”</p><p>She goes over to her wardrobe and methodically takes her shoes out one by one, slamming the heels against the wooden floor as a test drive. The Rents called again.</p><p>“WE’RE COMING!” Allison screeched, before continuing at the same slow pace. Eventually she was ready.</p><p>Mrs Reynolds was arranging a vase of flowers on the large table as they made their way inside which suggested her husband was the one to make dinner tonight. They both shared a look as they realised this, knowing that this meant lasagne as always – the only dish Mr Reynolds was capable of making.</p><p>“Allison.” Her mother firmly spoke, moving her eyes to look over her outfit in judgement. “I’ve asked you not to wear those shoes in the house.”</p><p>“No, Mother, those were the leopard print ones with the stiletto heel.” Allison pointed out in a ‘duh’ tone. Neil took the distraction as an opportunity to take his seat and steal one of the breadsticks that were always laid out early.</p><p>“Those <em>are</em> leopard print.”</p><p>“They’re <em>snake</em>.”</p><p>“Is there a difference?”</p><p>“Yeah, obviously. The leopard is leopard and the snake is <em>snake</em>. I thought you worked in fashion?”</p><p>Mrs Reynolds huffed, “You have a funny idea of fashion if that’s what you think it is. You better not have chipped the staircase.”</p><p>After two outfit changes on Allison’s behalf, the scraping of burnt cheese off the lasagne and some face-pulling during prayers, they’re finally settled into dinner. Neil usually remains quiet during their meals, uneasy still around Allison’s father, or any male figures of that age, however he’s quickly pulled into a conversation today.</p><p>“I’m just saying! You have enough money and it would save us all a little bit of pain to have a professional cook prepare-”</p><p>“So, Neil,” Mr Reynolds interrupted his daughter. “Excited for school tomorrow?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say ‘excited’.” Neil said, quietly.</p><p>Allison quickly went into her adopted older-sister role as she often did. “You should be. It’s going to be awesome!”</p><p>Neil shrugged, “I never liked my old high-school. I doubt Palmetto High will be any different.”</p><p>“Pfft,” Allison scoffed. “Point one. I’ll be there and everything is superior with one Allison Reynolds present. Point two. Seth will be there, who you’ve met so many times throughout summer that you’re familiar with him. He’s also adopted you and therefore no one will pick on you without getting punched. Point three. Dan and Matt and everyone are going to adore you! You’re going to be the baby of the group! Point four. There’s literally nothing that could go wrong as a result of point one, two and three. Well, as long as you stay away from the monster.”</p><p>Neil was barely listening, more content to eat his lasagne, but the last part caught him off guard, causing him to look up and frown. “The monster?”</p><p>“Oh, just this psycho-junior kid called Andrew Minyard. Proper weirdo but totally dangerous. Stay away from him and you’ll be good.” Allison shot him a wink of encouragement before looking back at her parents, sensing that they were about to ask Neil another question. “So, like… I was thinking. What if teenagers didn’t wear condoms when having pre-marital sex for fun and just went with the flow you know?”</p><p>The outrage at her comment was enough to distract The Rents’ attention from Neil, her plan succeeding.</p><p>Neil would never know what he did to deserve her…</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>It was three am and nightmares were a bitch.</p><p>Neil had settled to the fact that the sleep he’d gotten was all he was going to get that night and was content to sit on his desk opposite the window, curtains open, blinds pulled up and the sun rise soon to be in full view before him.</p><p>Over the years, Neil had to find ways to distract himself from the horrors of his life and so it was expected that he had a list of things to do. The most common being to focus on his soul marks.</p><p>Years ago, up until Neil was fourteen, the marks would show up all the time. Painless bruises and cuts, scars and scratches. They would appear for twenty-four hours before vanishing, despite his soulmate still baring them.</p><p>Now they were much rarer. A scratch now and again from average clumsiness. A bruise from playing sports perhaps.</p><p>They used to be much more sinister. Hand marks in the wrong places. Scars too neat to be accidental.</p><p>There was someone out there for Neil. Someone to hope for.</p><p>Maybe they were hoping for him too…</p><p>Neil pulled his sleeve back down, satisfied with the blank forearms (besides his own scars, though Nathan often targeted more hidden places on his body) and reached behind him for the drawer below the desk.</p><p>He lit up a cigarette and let it burn.</p><p>He thought of his mother until the darkness faded and, as the sun began to rise, he thought of the day to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First day at High School and Andrew enters stage left</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had always shocked Neil just how good Allison was at driving. Even with being able to afford many driving lessons from the age of sixteen (as well as being able to practice before then too on private land), Neil had just always presumed that driving just wouldn’t be her forte. However, when in the passenger seat, Allison appeared to overcome her inability to put down her phone <em>and</em> she was able to blabber away as she does whilst not crashing into a tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t to say that Neil was going to trust her completely. “You nearly hit that car,” He pointed out, a couple seconds after Allison turned the wrong way on a junction and then commenced to scream as she narrowly missed being t-boned and eventually swerved back into her lane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Piss off,” She scowled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her scowl was quick to disappear though as several minutes later they were parked right outside the school, a place she had claimed to acquire through power, nimidane and social status. Despite her love for school, that wasn’t what brought the smile to her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, that was all thanks to the guy currently approaching the passenger door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil grabbed his bag and pulled himself from the car, chucking a strap over his shoulder as Seth Gordan finally reached him, immediately scuffing up his auburn curls, a habit that everyone in Neil’s new life seemed to acquire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, pissface?” He greeted, smirking down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I know is down,” Neil remarked, bitterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison appeared at his side quickly enough. “Hey, babe, is that a new haircut?” At her boyfriend’s nod, she continued. “Hmm…looks like shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gee, Ali, you sure know how to flatter a man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re just flattering yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil wasn’t sure how or when they closed the distance between each other, but he had given up trying to figure out their deal and dynamic months ago. Instead of watching them make out, he rolled his eyes and headed into the school by himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long to find his locker, but Neil knew not to expect the rest of his day would go just as well. It usually didn’t. He was proved correct on this fact when he closed his locker door only to find a person stood on the other side, grinning and waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re locker neighbours!” She cheered, apparently living up to what her cheerleaders outfit suggested. “How about you give me your number so we can see if we’re number neighbours to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil gave her a blank stare that he hoped perfectly displayed his utter misunderstanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Softly, she let out a sigh. “Yeah, that line didn’t work on Marcus either,” She said, gesturing at the locker on the opposite side of hers than Neil’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil didn’t offer anything up in reply, but the girl seemed fairly certain he would judging by the way her confident smile radiated. “I should get to maths.” He said instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re new right?” She beamed, “I’ll show you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing as Neil really had no clue how to get to his lesson, he decided to take up the help and nodded, locking his locker and following beside her springy steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t talk much, do you? I’m Marissa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, where did you move from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil shrugged, “I’ve lived here a while. Just haven’t gone to school in town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a <em>complete </em>lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really? I thought you were from quite far. Your accent goes a little funny sometimes and you said ‘maths’ instead of ‘math’ which most people here don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was unnerving how quickly she’d figured all of that out from the few things he’d said so far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mum was British.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marissa practically pounced on him at that, swivelling in her step to face him. “<em>British?! </em>That is so cool!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil thought of the family his mother had come from that he’d learnt from the few times she’d spoken about them. “Not really,” Neil muttered, but was predictably ignored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, do you like…have a British accent? But you cover it up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How far is this math class?” Neil asked, masking sure to not let the ‘s’ slip out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marissa smiled sheepishly, once again leading the way. “If you like you can sit with us at lunch! I sit with a lot of the jocks and cheerleaders from mainly the Junior year, even though I’m a Sophomore. I’m lucky I guess,” She blabbered on. “I mean sure, I’d <em>love </em>to sit with the seniors like Allison, Dan and Matt – I <em>love</em> Matt – but they don’t really speak to anyone outside of that grade. Only a couple juniors. <em>Definitely</em> not a Sophomore. Are you a Sophomore? You know you should-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is me,” Neil cut off and slid into the classroom. He could already feel a headache quickly brewing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The short blonde kid that Neil found himself sat next to clearly had some repressed anger issues. Perhaps that’s a con of having a pint-sized body. Condensed anger meaning a higher concentration of pent-up tantrums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck are you?” He opened with as Neil took the final seat beside him. “A freshman?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sophomore,” Neil replied shortly. “The fuck are you? A sixth grader?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, I’m a junior. What the hell are you doing in this class?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunno. Guess I’m smart,” Neil shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This somehow made the kid even angrier. “Smart-ass, more like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil braced himself for the hit when he saw Marissa on his way to his next class, but luckily Allison intercepted before she could reach him. “Neil, dude. What the fuck?” She asked. Neil watched as Marissa frowned at the scene before turning away and disappearing into a classroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck the what?” Neil frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t just wander off!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil’s mind reels back to hours earlier before they even entered the school. “You do realise I’m sixteen, right? I can attend school without a supervisor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure about that. I’m surprised you’re still in one piece if I’m being totally honest. I half expected your sharp mouth to have had your tiny little body snapped in half by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve only been nearly punched twice so far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison frowned in thought before grinning. “Good enough for me. Get to lesson, squirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After barely socialising with anyone for months, and keeping silent throughout school his entire life, being a normal student for most of the day really takes it out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s why, when he walked into the cafeteria to see Allison sat with a group of people, he immediately swivelled around and left before anyone spotted him. He needed some quiet, solitude and at least one cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not hard to figure out that the no-entry stairs on the third floor led up to the no-access roof. All it took was for Neil to squeeze past the large wooden slab with the sign on that’s been propped up, a quick skip up the stairs and a few shoves of the already unlocked door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would have been perfect, had there been no one else with the same idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person sat at the edge of the roof, feet dangling over the side, seemingly disinterestedly looked over his shoulder at the approaching footsteps before he casually stood up on the ledge, jumping down from it. Neil has paused by the door at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy looked exactly like the guy in his maths class, only without the anger. This guy appeared to be completely apathetic, yet somehow much more intimidating (despite the matching pint-sized body).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not Aaron,” Neil thought aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously,” he replied, voice devoid of expression or emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t decide whether that’s a good or a bad thing yet.” He admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me help with that,” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy walked closer to Neil with an eerie calm as he slipped a small knife from his armband. He didn't move it towards Neil, but instead just held it at his side as if it were a mobile phone, or something else just as normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil glanced at the knife before looking back up to meet his blank stare. After a few moments of silence, he spoke. “Oh, sorry, am I supposed to be frightened of that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It happened quickly then. In one swift motion, Neil was against the door (now closed again). Although the boy was close, only his left forearm was touching Neil, holding him firmly against the solid with acquired strength. His other hand held the knife that was uncomfortable against the underside of his jaw. The rest of his body was untouched, the guy holding himself a few inches away. “Scared now?” He asked, face so close that his breath fanned against his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Show off." Neil smirked, “I’ve seen scarier people holding more dangerous knives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For at least a few, tense minutes, neither of them spoke. The smaller guy’s eyes drifted across Neil’s face a few times as though looking for something. Then he stepped backwards once, taking the knife away. Neil wasn't sure whether he found it or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There still wasn't enough room for Neil to step away from the door to open it without touching the guy and so Neil couldn't leave yet. He used the stand-still to ask a question. “You’re Andrew Minyard, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Mummy and Daddy warn you about me?” He mocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sister,” He answered, honestly. Unexpectantly, as usually it was the small truths that cost him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew didn't give anything away when he finally had his fill of studying Neil and stepped away. Instead he just made his way to the ledge once again and lit up a cigarette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil figured he shouldn’t push his luck and ask to lend one, and so instead silently left the way he came, unsure whether the visit to the roof was a total loss or not.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More soon!</p><p>I never really have an updating schedule, I just update as I make them because my college work differs a lot so I got to slot it in where I can.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Neil is a disaster but it's okay because Andrew finds that hot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the whole ordeal with Andrew Minard, Neil decided to get it over with and sit with his sister and all of her friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That day, Neil went home with at least six new contacts in his phone, a table full of people calling him a friend, and many plans for the weekend. It was overwhelming, but the proud smile Allison gave him as he let Matt hug him goodbye might have been worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The following day, Neil finds himself once again face-to-face with a blonde-haired boy. The angrier of the two, yet a lot less intimidating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was biology, the only other class Neil had managed to bump his way up into the grade above. Not because Neil was any good at the subject, but because of ‘timetable clashes’ as the receptionist informed him when he’d complained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil was really bad at biology… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was late again, as expected, and the only spare seat was besides Aaron, which was also expected due to his apparent attitude problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had acquired a tense silence between them as they worked, which was eventually broken by Aaron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you stop that?!” He snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil paused his writing and frowned, wondering what he could have possibly been doing. “Stop what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron scoffed in annoyance before turning in his seat with far too much effort, just to emphasise how much effort dealing with Neil caused him. “Sighing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can't just tell a guy to stop breathing, Minyard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't say that!” He hissed. “I asked you to stop sighing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil tutted, “You didn't ask.” He smirked, “Use your words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Neil deliberately drew out every sigh after that it was definitely on purpose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil hated his locker. So far, every time Neil had found himself there, someone else had too. It was apparently the perfect stop for an ambush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time it was Allison. “Hey, bubs,” She greeted, once again messing up his hair. She immediately began to fix it again though as Neil rooted through his sparse locker contents for an empty notebook, knowing that he himself wouldn’t bother to. “How was class?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riveting,” Neil replied, deadpan, before slamming his locker shut, with far too much force, just to punctuate the fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison hummed in understanding, finally leaving his hair alone. “You must be doing something fucking right then. Have you seen Seth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have I seen your Senior boyfriend throughout my Sophomore classes? Hmm, let me think about that one…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be such an ass,” Allison sniggers, “It was only a question. I think he’s avoiding me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As any smart man should.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods, “So not Seth, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil can’t argue with that one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Neil was a fan of drinking, then he could imagine lunch would be much more fun. He would make a game out of it. A shot for every time Matt said ‘bro’. A shot for every time Dan rolled her eyes. A shot for every time Allison swore. A shot for every time Renee serenely smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, Neil wasn’t a fan of hospitals either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, bro, you know what you should do?” Matt addressed him now. “You should start a bunch of cool rumours about yourself! It’s the perfect opportunity, bro! I could help!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone already thinks he’s a fucking cryptic,” Allison swore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Neil will make plenty friends by just being himself,” Renee smiled. Serenely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil muttered, “It’s a nice thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But bullshit.” Allison added on. “Neil doesn’t even speak to people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true. I called out some angry midget in my biology class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison looked at this others with an expression that seemed to say she’d proved her point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be fine!” Dan grinned, rolling her eyes once again. “He should just hang out more.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been here barely two days,” Neil pointed out but was ignored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can take him to the party!” Matt beamed at him, “It’ll be awesome, bro!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, bubs, it’ll be awesome! One of us will stick by you the entire time, you’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And <em>you’ll</em> be drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t drink.” Renee assured him. “And I can take you home if you feel uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That would make him feel better if he could actually trust her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is one of the best parties of the year!” Matt basically yelled. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kevin Day’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin Day? Surely that was a coincidence…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Neil didn’t believe in coincidences. The last time he had believed in a coincidence he was just a little kid, when he'd seen a missing poster for a man only two days after he had been in their house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others were still going on about the party; Neil told them he needed the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until he was on his own, locked in a stall, that he was able to take a breath. The next one still took a while to come, catching in his windpipe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last time Neil had seen Kevin Day, his name had been Nathaniel Wesninski and his father had been cutting up a man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin had been the only friend Nathaniel was allowed, along with his step-brother Riko. The two of them would mostly hang out alone, Riko too busy pretending he was superior doing whatever it was that entitled rich kids did. Of course, as Nathaniel grew older the reasoning for his and Kevin’s friendship became clear. You see, Kevin’s parents were also tied up with crime. A completely separate crime ring, but they still had close relations with Nathan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since they were young, Kevin would talk about his real father that his mother had spoken to him about before her death. Four years ago - when Nathaniel was twelve and Kevin was fourteen - Kevin had ran away. Nathaniel didn’t need to ask anyone to know where he had gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only when he was living, moderately safe, in the Reynolds’ home, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his home, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he finally stopped cursing Kevin, every night, for leaving him behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing felt right. Neil wasn’t even aware of how he’d gotten from the bathroom, to his locker to gym class, only aware of the itch of his scars and the weight of his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if Kevin was here now? It seemed like the appropriate place. A place of sport and athleticism was a place where Kevin belonged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pausing outside the locker room door, Neil took a deep breath, but it didn’t seem to reach his lungs. It was as if the air went into his mouth and immediately diffused back out again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if the locker room didn’t have stalls? Maybe he should go to the bathroom like he had in his previous school. Act shy and cowardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone barged past him, shoulder-checking him on the way, without a second glance. Within the few seconds it took the guy to disappear behind the door, Neil was able to identify him as the one and only Riko Moriyama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course. Wherever Kevin Day went Riko wasn’t far behind, even if the two no longer lived together. Even if Kevin wanted him nowhere near him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil needed to leave. Now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spinning on his heels, he exited the locker room, thanking everything that didn’t exist for the gym being in a separate building from the rest of the school. It was only a matter of seconds before he’d be at the parking lot and then off campus, completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the end of the line. Two days was good enough right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin Day. Neil could have coped with that. But Riko Moriyama? Who knew what ties he still had? His father’s men were still out there. Just because they had not come for him yet doesn’t mean that they won’t. It was stupid of him to stay in the same place his mother had died and his father had been arrested. He should tell Allison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, she wouldn’t let him leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was strange to be trapped somewhere out of protection and care rather than threats and fear, but Neil didn’t dwell on it. He needed a new plan. Maybe he should work on Allison’s parents. They never cared much for him anyway, more than him being a charity case. Perhaps he could manage to send himself to juvie? That would surely prevent anyone from finding him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil was pulled from his thoughts by the smell of his mother’s clothes. He froze in his step, only now realising he was in the middle of the parking lot - he really needed to stop zoning out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All it took was a look to his right to find the source.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course. Andrew Minyard. That’s all he needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil set himself to continue walking but was interrupted by the other boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Running away, rabbit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Irritably, Neil looked back over at him, turning to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew was leaning against a sleek black car, a cigarette held loosely between his fingers, seemingly forgotten for now. “I’m aware gym class isn’t everybody’s forte yet I don’t think I’ve seen anyone quite this terrified,” He continued, as expressionless as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil scowled. “I’m not terrified.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I beg to differ. What’s wrong? Don’t want to change in front of everyone?” The corner of his lip tugged up, but barely. “Shy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re wrong.” Neil denied. He should walk away now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. What are you hiding? Ouchies from Mommy and Daddy?” His eyes darkened, “Or perhaps they’re your soulmate’s?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Neil repeated. “I’m not running away.” He lied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew appeared amused by this, seeming to remember his cigarette and taking a drag. By the time he pulled it away, his face was blank once again. “You will.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say that as though you know anything about me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re obtusely transparent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>obtusely </span>
  </em>
  <span>a dick</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” Neil finished with. Once it was clear that Andrew was finished trying to pull him to pieces, he turned back the way he was going and continued to walk home, at an even quicker place than before. As soon as he was out of the exit and out of Andrew’s sight, he broke out into a sprint.</span>
</p><p><span>Neil wasn’t going to run away, though. He couldn't. </span>Maybe he was only staying in spite of what Andrew had assumed about him.</p><p>
  <span>All that mattered was that he was running, but he wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>running away. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andrew, his doppelganger, an eventful lunch and lots of soulmates.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was something wrong with Andrew. He didn't do this. He knew better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet here he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking about a boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clearly, this was some kind of illness. A disease or a hallucination. Surely, Andrew was not completely sane if he allowed this to happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His memory supplied the images with too little ease. The stubborn, forced calm that he showed when Andrew pulled out a knife. The terrified, unhidden fear before Andrew had spoken to him in the parking lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrew could recall each movement of his face throughout both of their encounters. And yet he still didn’t know the boy’s name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he didn’t have one. Ha, surely that would suit such a pipe dream, wouldn’t it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrew was interrupted from his homosexual thoughts by a harsh knock on his bedroom door. This knock belonged to his doppelganger. Aaron Minyard. Had it been a brisk, quiet knock it would surely have been Betsy Dobson - the woman who had adopted Andrew five years ago, and adopted Aaron three years ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Andrew failed to reply, his brother called out his name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is it?” Andrew asked, just to be difficult, keeping his eyes trained on his book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron opened the door, but remained in the hallway. “I figured you would recognise the voice seeing as we share it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want,” said Andrew, more as a demand than a question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron shrugged, “Can’t a guy just talk to his twin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not if his name starts with an A.” Despite his brisk replies, Andrew nodded his head, depicting that it was okay for Aaron to venture inside the room. His brother sauntered in, collapsing on the chair at his desk with so much force that it hit the wall behind it, leaving a faded mark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kevin's party. I’m going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you go?” Andrew uncrossed his ankles that were sprawled on the bed before him only to cross them again the other way. Aaron watched the movement closely, stalling whatever his answer was to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dragged a hand over his face and groaned. A true one then. “There’s this girl-” Andrew immediately looked back at his book, causing Aaron to speak quicker. “Wait, no! Listen, okay! There’s this girl and I...I think she’s my soulmate…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Andrew was a nice person, he would put in effort to hold in his put-upon sigh. But Andrew wasn’t a nice person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious. I first thought during freshman year when she came in with a cut above her eyebrow that I had a copy of above mine. Then in sophomore year I came in with a black eye, you know, when Riko punched me for whatever it was I did, and she wasn’t in school! Probably hiding the bruise! Then last week she was wearing a dress, showing a deep bruise that was a weird shape, just like mine that was a weird shape and had shown up the night before!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m guessing this is about Katelyn.” Andrew drawled, not waiting for an answer. “What has the party got to do with this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll definitely be going - <em>all</em> the cheerleaders will be - so I’ll do something to be sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean purposely injure yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess. Nothing serious. Maybe I’ll get that guy in my math class to punch me. I’m sure he’ll be willing to." He thought for a second. "I'll lightly cut my cheek."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrew shot him a blank look that he hoped conveyed how stupid he thought Aaron was before looking back at the book. “You’re going to do it no matter what I say.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True.” Aaron agreed. “Do you want to come with me?” He asked, but what Andrew heard was a request.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scared you’ll fall off the wagon, Aaron?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Consider it brotherly, moral support.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrew heard that as an agreement. When Bee had found out about Aaron’s existence through an old friend of hers - Higgins had spotted him at a football game and immediately recognised him to be identical to Betsy’s adopted son - she had set up a meet with him. After only one visit she knew something was off. After a long and tiresome custody battle, Aaron was in a rehab programme and living with Andrew. But there was a thin line between being sober and being in control. Aaron was awfully aware of this and so - the deal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron was allowed to do ‘normal’ teenager stuff as long as Andrew tagged along with him as a...good omen of sorts. Guiding him away from drugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bee’s idea of course. Not only for Aaron’s health but also as some backwards way of brotherly bonding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We leave at ten.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eleven.” Aaron pleaded. “Eleven, and we’ll get ice cream on the way home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eleven and you will buy me ice cream on the way home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron nodded and grinned, it quickly turning into a sheepish smile before back to a glare. He looked idiotic. This was why Andrew stuck to only one facial expression and never, ever smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy sat at a table with Allison Reynolds, Dan Wilds, Matt Boyd, Renee Walker and Seth Gordan. A bunch of seniors that smiled too much and were too enthusiastic to be alive. The well-liked group of the school. For no good reason, really. Renee was tolerable but that was as far as Andrew would go to speak kindly of the mismatched group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t make sense that the boy would be there after only a week of being in the school. Then again, not much about the boy seemed to make sense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrew tore his eyes away from the scene and looked down at his food. Nicky Hemmick, Andrew’s cousin, insisted on Andrew spending lunch with them at least two days a week and he agreed simply because it meant that Nicky would leave him alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I’m thinking that this will strengthen our relationship further, you know? I mean, bitmojis are the foundation of snapchat etiquette! You can do practically anything through them virtually-” Nicky rambled on. Ever since his exchange programme last year led to him meeting his soulmate in Germany, Erik was all he went on about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrew averted his gaze over to Aaron who had been making different vowel noises now and again, trying to get a word in through Nicky’s rambles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Any second now…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye.” Aaron said abruptly, grabbing his bag and pushing the bench he was sat on behind before stepping over it, shoving Nicky, who was also on that bench seat, back with it and interrupting his speech. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Nicky protested, but Aaron was already across the cafeteria, interrupting whatever conversation was happening at Allison Reynolds’ table. Andrew scowled, staring at his brother as he said something, irritated, to the new kid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrew couldn’t make out the words from here but whatever the boy replied seemed to irritate Aaron further as he took hold of his arm, pulling him from his seat and away from the table as the guy struggled to keep up without tripping. After a few more equally angry exchanges, the new guy gave Aaron a shove before returning to his table, Aaron walking back to their table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrew, Kevin and Nicky watched quietly as Aaron got back on his seat, putting his bag back down on the floor. Of course, Nicky was the first to break the silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Making friends?” He grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That kid is freakishly good at math. I’m making an educated decision that will benefit me academically.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what? You bullied him into tutoring you?” Nicky mocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I offered to tutor him for biology in exchange. Fuck knows he needs it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And he just agreed to that?” Kevin asked, shoving more food in his mouth as he read something on his phone, only now taking part in today’s lunchtime conversation. “Neil never willingly agrees to socialising with anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was a lot of new, interesting information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was beneficial to him.” Aaron shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know the new, hot guy, Kevin?” Nicky beamed, hungry for the gossip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kevin waved a hand dismissively, "He's going to join the soccer team."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Does he know that?" Aaron asked, doubtfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kevin didn't reply, back on his phone. Aaron had also pulled his phone out, blushing at whatever text he'd just received. Nicky was leaning over the back of his chair to get another eyeful of the new guy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Neil.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Andrew kicked him in the shin, ignoring the protests to leave the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he would have time for a cigarette on the roof before lesson began. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a bruise on Andrew's arm. It wasn't bad. Barely there. It would probably fade away from his soulmate's arm at the same time it would fade away from Andrew's own, twenty-four hours after receiving it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was certain it was his soulmate's. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrew pushed a finger into it but it didn't hurt as a bruise should and the colouring was slightly different. Barely. But different. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There had been a time when these marks were expected except this time Andrew was genuinely surprised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had been sure that his soulmate was dead by now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The marks use to appear all the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Precise marks made by the edge of a knife. Circular burns most likely made by a cigarette. Bruises in his hairline, probably from hair being pulled. Scratches on his arms and handprints around his wrists. The mark left behind from a hot iron rod, no doubt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although his soulmate's scars faded from Andrew's body, they stuck in his mind, his eidetic mind offering them up with little encouragement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the marks had abruptly stopped just before summer… Andrew had presumed he must have died. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be fitting, wasn't it? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But here. A handprint around his forearm. Barely a bruise. Probably an accident for once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrew's mind brought him back to the Cafeteria. Aaron gripping Neil's arm and pulling him from his chair as he stumbled to catch up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrew shook his head and reached for his armband, slipping it back on his wrist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bee would ask later to inspect his arm. Check for any new scars. Andrew will make her wait until the mark disappears. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not actually sure if this will be twelve chapters by the way. I had planned up to chapter 7 and had an idea of the rest but I originally hadn't planned to have any Andrew point of views but I enjoyed this so that'll probably change.</p>
<p>More soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Neil talks to Kevin, people play badminton and more Andrew and Neil interaction.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Neil wasn’t surprised when Kevin Day stopped him on his way to gym class a few days after him skipping. What did surprise him was the strong hug he received once they were alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil had been about to enter the locker room when the older boy had called his name, gesturing to follow him with a nod of his head. Neil let out a drawn sigh before spinning around to follow him back out of the athletics building. Kevin didn’t stop walking until they were a distance from the entrance, away from any peering eyes or eavesdroppers. Then Kevin stepped towards him and enveloped him in a hug that was both welcome and familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you,” Kevin grinned, uncharacteristically, when he pulled away, holding Neil at arms length as though he would run away if he let go. “It’s 'Neil' now, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Neil a moment to collect himself but once he did he just briskly nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was so worried you would-” He cut himself off. “I heard about what happened at the Reynolds hotel. As soon as you and your mother were in the area, Wym- </span>
  <em>
    <span>my dad </span>
  </em>
  <span>- was keeping tabs. I had no clue what happened with you after all that though,” He was speaking quickly in a hushed voice as though there was anyone nearby. The closest people were those entering the athletics building, but apart from curious glances, no one seemed that interested. “My dad has been looking into it. I asked him to try and, I don’t know, foster you or something. Maybe even adopt. But you were completely off the radar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I made sure of that.” Neil agreed, grateful that it seemed to be working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The other day Wymack had your picture up on his computer screen. He was looking at your information to catch up with you for skipping class but I recognised you.” Kevin grinned again, finally letting go of his shoulders. “I’m so happy you’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t used to this...affection. Neil didn’t expect ‘Nathaniel’ to be missed by anyone when he buried him with his mother. “Same with you,” He replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I’m… I’m sorry about your m-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Neil frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin grimaced, opening his mouth to say something before looking at something behind Neil and changing his mind. “I should-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil looked behind him, immediately spotting what Kevin had been looking at. Leaning on the building between the entrance and where the two of them were standing, was Andrew Minyard, his signature cigarette loose between his fingers and his body a canvas of black clothing. Under Neil’s attention, Andrew raised a singular eyebrow, bringing the cigarette up to his mouth and taking a slow drag. Neil diverted his attention back to Kevin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your deal with him? I’ve noticed that you’re together a lot,” Neil pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How have you seen me around if I haven’t seen you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talent?” Neil offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin rolled his eyes. “He’s probably the only guy in this school that Riko won’t mess with. Being near him means that Riko won’t be near me. We have a deal, of sorts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He protects you?” Neil asked, doubtfully. “And what does he get from you in return?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should go. I’m late for class.” Kevin glanced again behind him, but Neil ignored the ache to turn and also look at Andrew. “We should catch up later. Oh, also! I spoke to Coach and he’s happy for you to use the bathroom. It’s near the female changing room, a few metres down on the right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil spun around as Kevin walked past him, watching as he went ahead of Andrew, the smaller boy taking his time to stub out his cigarette with his foot, blank eyes remaining on Neil the whole time. Finally, the act was over and Andrew pushed himself from the wall, averting his eyes to Kevin and following him into the main school building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell rang around him, so Neil jogged to the door and re-entered the athletics building, bypassing the male changing room in favour of the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Neil couldn’t wrap his head around this act of kindness, he wasn’t going to turn down the opportunity and face the stares of his peers upon his vandalised body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, bro! Maybe you just gotta give it time!” Matt encouraged enthusiastically, hitting the shuttle with his badminton racquet over the net to Neil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth grimaced from where he stood on the sidelines of the half a tennis court they were using. “Nah, dude. I knew this would happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil batted it back, not bothering to hit it out of Matt’s reach as with his size and reach it was practically impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be like that!” Matt replied, loudly over the echoes of everyone else in the gym hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true,” Seth shrugged. “I’m not her soulmate. We were bound to break up eventually. Better now than later, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so weird,” Matt shook his head. As he hit the shuttle to Neil, he didn’t try to hit it out of Neil’s reach despite how easy it would have been. The two boys had somehow made a silent agreement to work together and rally it, rather than compete against one another as Coach had instructed. “You’ve been dating so long, bro. I can’t imagine you not being together.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well...if I’m being perfectly honest I think she has a thing for R-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth was interrupted by the sound of the Coach’s whistle. At the signal, Neil placed down his racquet, switching places with Seth. Matt served before Seth was ready, earning a string of heated curses as he jumped up from tying his laces, picking up the shuttle and batting it too hard at Matt, earning a high-pitched scream in response. The game continued this way - with harsh hits, aiming at each other’s faces or private parts, and over-enthusiastic (damn-near pornographic) grunts with each swing. Neil didn’t notice that he had been laughing the whole time until the match ended and he was breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt tried to speak between catching his breath, “This was such a good gym lesson, bro!” He grinned, patting Neil on the back as he grabbed his water bottle from where he was standing. As he went to drink, he suddenly gasped. Dramatically, he slammed the lid shut again and pointed at Seth. “Neil should join Bro Meet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neil should what now?” Neil questioned, but was drowned out by Seth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah, man! It’ll be sick!” He turned to Neil, Matt quickly doing the same. “It’s where we meet up without the girls. For that guy on guy time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you not drown in the testosterone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently that was hilarious because the two laughed the entire time they put away the badminton equipment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s lunch time, meaning Neil has his surprise study session with Aaron. Neil wouldn’t usually agree to such a thing but he was doing a lot of things lately he usually wouldn’t. Maybe it’s because of this, or the fact that he was practically ambushed yesterday at lunch into doing it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> the fact that he really might fail biology, that Neil had agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lockers were in somewhat alphabetical order in the Junior corridor, meaning it isn’t hard for Neil to find Aaron’s, the place where they’re supposed to be meeting up. What is hard, however, is continuing to walk towards it even though the boy leaning against it is clearly not Aaron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Andrew.” Neil greeted, stiffly, just an arms reach away from Andrew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neil,” Andrew replied, blankly. “What brings you to my brother’s locker?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t doubt that you know, already.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew’s eyes trailed down Neil quickly before flickering back up to meet his own once again. “Good instincts.” Within a second, Andrew stepped forward, reaching towards Neil and grabbing his forearm. Neil tried to pull from his hold but Andrew didn’t allow it, being stronger than Neil, and rolled up his sleeve. Stunned and taken off-guard, Neil didn’t say anything, just stopped trying to pull away and allowed Andrew to turn his wrist over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing to see, besides the light bruise Aaron had left there the day before from grabbing him. No scars. Nothing Andrew would find interesting. Whatever Andrew was looking for...Neil didn’t know. But Andrew quickly rolled his sleeve back down after a few seconds of inspection. He didn’t let go of his forearm completely yet though. “That won’t do,” He said, seemingly to himself, as he looked back at Neil’s face before finally dropping his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil stepped back, once again leaving him out of arm’s reach and scowled, more in confusion than anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the fuck are you doing, Andrew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil immediately looked to his left to where Aaron was now stood scowling at his brother, almost anxiously. There was a short delay before Andrew looked back at his twin. “Making friends.” He replied, deadpan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, of course you are.” Aaron stepped around him, spinning the code into his locker. “Now kindly fuck off. We’ve got shit to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew didn’t reply, just simply turned and walked across the corridor to the row of lockers on the other side, opening one up that was apparently his, opposite of Aaron’s. Aaron rolled his eyes, removing books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re late,” Neil pointed out, just to be an ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ugly,” Aaron replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weak."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron sighed, slamming his locker shut and turning to face him. “Shut your ugly face, Neil.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I only updated yesterday but have another! </p><p>I was originally updating every weekend but it's going to be very irregular from now on! Unfortunately my Grandad died a week ago and so I've been going wrong not wanting to do anything but lie in bed to writing for hours on end as a distraction. I've also missed a lot of college and so will be catching up with that work just whenever I can and feel up. All of that, with preparing for the funeral and writing the eulogy means it's impossible to predict time when I can write and so I will just be writing this when I can and updating it immediately as I finish chapters.</p><p>More soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Knives are sexy and Riko is gross</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was bound to happen eventually, of course. Neil just hadn’t expected his bad luck to cash in so early. Afterall, he had only been going to this school for just over a week, this being his third gym lesson in total. Nevertheless, there he was. Unable to change in the bathroom as it was out of order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil begrudgingly accepted the fact that he would now be late for his next class and leaned against the wall, record bag over his shoulder as he waited for everyone else to leave the locker room so that he could get changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the other students cleared off and Neil made his way inside, passing both rows of lockers to reach the furthest, hidden away corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumping his bag on one of the benches, he pulled out all of his clothes, making sure they were the right way and ready to quickly slip on. Swiftly, he pulled his shirt over his head, switching it for his clean one. He then pulled off his shorts and sat down, quickly pulling up his jeans. He finished changing in this quick, practiced manner and was finishing up, tying his final shoe, as he heard the door slam open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The harsh footsteps were followed by another pair. Neither rounded the final corner to where Neil was but he could already tell by their entrance that whoever the students were, they were mid-fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was when one of them spoke that Neil found himself freezing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Doe,” Riko sneered with an antagonism that Neil knew all too well. “Don’t tell me you really think you can come between us. Kevin knows his place and he will rightly return to it, no matter what pet he’s decided to leash along the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kevin has a pet?” An apathetic voice, that Neil immediately connected to Andrew Minyard, replied. “Where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your ignorance is idiocracy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But alas, you’re the disillusioned one. Back off, Riko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>disillusioned?” Riko’s tone took a biting, nefarious edge as he said his next words, emphasising the last: “Are you sure that you are not just </span>
  <em>
    <span>misunderstanding</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil wasn’t sure what it was about the statement that managed to break through Andrew’s  usual calm demeanor, yet judging from echo of bodied slamming against the lockers, benches and floor, along with Riko’s yells and Andrew’s grunts - it definitely did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving towards the end of the row of lockers, Neil was able to see the scene. Andrew definitely had the upper hand, shock and strength compensating for his short stature. Neil looked back at his bag and then the exit, judging that he would be able to make it without them noticing as they fought. His thought was quickly dismissed, however, as the glint of a knife quickly caught his eye, just as Riko flipped them over, earning a good few punches to Andrew’s torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil wouldn’t mind witnessing the murder of Riko Moriyama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated, watching attentively as Andrew spun the unleashed knife into a comfortable grip, thrusting it upwards and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko didn’t seem to notice it, but he batted Andrew’s arm away and the smaller of the two somehow lost his grip, the knife skidding across the floor and towards the lockers Neil hid behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noise piqued Riko’s attention but thankfully he didn’t look over, already knowing what it was and struggling with Andrew using even more feroscity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil didn’t understand why Andrew wasn’t doing anything more than block Riko’s offenses as surely he could win a fight against Riko anyday. Perhaps it was the position. Andrew pinned underneath Riko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knife was within reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swore he would never touch one again yet there he was, picking it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once it was in his hand, all thoughts but </span>
  <em>
    <span>Riko </span>
  </em>
  <span>were gone and he surged forward to defend Andrew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko wasn’t expecting anyone, least of all </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nathaniel Wesninski </span>
  </em>
  <span>and so all it took was yanking him up off Andrew by the collar of his shirt, quickly standing between them both and shoving Riko back into the wall behind him. Then, within a few steps, Neil stood in front of him, holding the knife up to his throat. “Miss me?” He asked, suicidedly, as he shot him one of his father’s grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kudos to Riko who only took nine seconds to catch up with this turn of events before his eyes lit up in recognition. After all, it had only been the month before Neil’s mother took them away that they had last seen each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a rather bland event: Nathaniel and Riko had been forced to go out into his father’s garden together and entertain each other whilst the adults discussed the specifics of executing a man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You,” Riko scowled. “We were wondering where you had gotten to after your disappearing act. How’s your mother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil pressed the knife against his throat. “Weren’t you just leaving?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful now<em>,</em></span>
  <span>” Riko smirked, “You forget who I know. I’m sure your father would love to know where you have been this whole time. Perhaps I should tell him?” He grinned at whatever look that earned him in reply. “No? I see. I suppose you would rather I alert his friends seeing as they’re much more accessible now. Who should I let know? I hear Lola is lovely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck you,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Neil scowled out, ready to plunge the knife all the way through his jaw until a hand quickly pulled his arm away, pushing Neil back and stepping between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew flicked a new knife in Riko’s direction, making no attempt to harm him with it but the threat still being there. “Run along now, Riko. You’ll have an even worse chance of getting your </span>
  <em>
    <span>dearly beloved</span>
  </em>
  <span> back if I cut out all of your organs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko was still glaring past Andrew at Neil but he shot the blonde a glance before moving around them and leaving, slamming the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil supposed Kevin was telling the truth when he said that Andrew was able to make Riko back off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the door closed again, what had just happened caught up with Neil. He stared at the peeling paint revealing the wood beneath it and thought about his new life falling about. Riko would follow through on his threat. He had no reason not too and he had always loved to see Neil put in his place. If Lola came for him she wouldn’t just stop there. She would kill Allison too to make a point. Neil needed to leave now. Not only to save himself but to save his sister too, along with her parents - even if he never liked them very much they didn’t deserve to die. If he leaves school now he could be out of town by noon. He would need money, though. Where could he find money?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil immediately faced in front of him again, finding Andrew to be standing exactly where he was before but now facing Neil, looking up at him. Neil had forgotten he was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neil,” Andrew repeated, which pointed out to Neil the fact that his breaths were becoming shorter and shorter. “Breathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil couldn’t. He tried, but he could hardly focus on that whilst planning the quickest way to be out of the state and then the country.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it,” Andrew said and stepped forward, reaching a hand up that Neil flinched away from. It only landed on the back of his neck though, and Neil tried to focus on the touch and then his monotone voice. “Breath, Neil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a long few seconds but Neil was able to do as he was told, managing to breathe properly by focusing and counting to ten in any languages he knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was fine again, Andrew pushed him towards the long bench that ran between the two rows of lockers, sitting Neil down on them. Then, Andrew sat opposite him on the floor, leaning against the locker and looking through his pockets. He finally pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes, lighting one up right there in the changing room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone could come in,” Neil stated, as though he cared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coach and I have a deal,” Andrew replied, because he didn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil moved further back on the bench, crossing his legs. “You have a lot of those.” The flicker of a glance told Neil that Andrew was listening, so he elaborated. “Deals. Kevin says you have one with him too. Is there anyone else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew didn’t reply at first, not until he’d taken two deep drags. “My brother. A few with our carer." He met Neil's eyes. "You."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil frowned, "We don't have a deal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not yet. I'm offering."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what you want from me but I'm sure there's nothing you could give me in return."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew took another drag from his cigarette before resting his forearm on his knee, watching the orange glow of the stick. "This isn't about what I want. It's about what I'm willing to give."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what's that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Protection." Andrew leaned over and stubbed the cigarette out on the locker behind him, tucking it in his pocket for later before standing up. He walked over to Neil and placed a hand loosley around his neck once again, this time with his thumb gently pressed against Neil's pulse. "Protection from Riko."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil didn't mean to say his next words - they were too revealing. Too truthful. "Riko is the least of my problems."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew tightened his hold, but not enough to be uncomfortable. "Riko mentioned your father. And his men."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil barely flinched but Andrew will have felt his pulse quicken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew hummed in thought before pulling his hand away, but not stepping back. Neil was still having to look up at him. "I'll protect you from Riko. From your father. I'll protect you until I graduate but then you're on your own."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scoffing, Neil shook his head. "You? You can't protect me. From Riko, sure. He's just a spoiled child with too much money on his hands. But the others? My father? You won't stand a chance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll have a better chance with me on your side than on your own."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made some sense. "What do you want from me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll think of something." Andrew promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This doesn't make any sense. You don't even know me - why would you protect me if there's nothing you readily want in return?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew looked Neil over, but Neil wasn't sure what he was looking for. A moment passed before he replied. "I'm self-destructive. And I want to see if Kevin holds up his end of our deal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil wasn't any less confused than before. "What did he promise you, Andrew?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You ask lots of questions. Do we have a deal?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil wasn't sure whether this would be the best or the worst decision he'd made so far, but he nodded. "Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew stepped out of his space and picked up his knife from where he'd left it on the floor, sliding it through one of the armbands he wore on his arms. Neil held out the knife he hadn't realised was still in his hand until now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keep it," Andrew told him, making his way to the exit. "You'll need it," He called over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, the locker room descended back into silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Neil was really late for class.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>heyyy it's been a while! but im back and have planned the next few chapters so im going to aim for a chapter a week but i have exams soon so who knows what'll happen</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll update soon! Hope enjoyed this first chapter (please leave kudos and a comment to let me know what you think!). Make sure to check out my other fanfics or my Instagram:</p><p>AFTG stories and animations - @/foxeoncrack<br/>Snowbaz stories and animations - @/snowbazstories (or @/oliverwaswhore2020 - I changed it but haven't decided if i'll change it back yet lmao).</p><p>Love you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>